Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair Lemon
by Renee 150Rose
Summary: Please, please, please! Do not read this unless you have read Catching Fire. I don't want to spoil anything for you. : Katniss, Peeta and Finnick have survived the first day in the arena in Catching Fire. What will the night bring?
1. Finnick's POV of Katniss

****I just added a little bit about why Finnick did what he did, and why he loves Katniss, etc. I love getting comments!****

Finnick's POV (before the Games start)

The second I saw her I knew I wanted her. She had to be mine. She had long hair pulled back in a brad and green eyes. She was gorgeous. Why was she holding hands with this boy from her district? Didn't she know that in he end she would have to kill him?

I watched as slowly she was making her way to become a victor. This of course only made me want her more. She won. With the boy by her side. What was his name? Oh right, Peeta. I don't care for him, but it is hard to hate him.

News of the quarter quell meant that I might have my chance to meet her. Before killing her that is. Finally I'll get to meet her.

I met Katniss today. She is a pretty little thing. I tried to talk to her but she seemed to want nothing to do with me. What was her problem? Oh, well. Plenty of time in the arena, I suppose.

Haymitch pulled me aside today with my mentor. "Everdeen wants you." He said gruffly. I nod. My mentor nods. We walked away. Before going through the shoot I am handed a bracelet. Some sign saying that I am on Katniss' side. That she'll trust me. This will be good. Because I need her. I want her. More than I have ever wanted anything else. And who knows? Maybe we can make it through the games together and win as one.


	2. Finnick and Katniss

*****This is just a random lemon I felt like writing. I hope you like it. I actually haven't finished reading Catching Fire but so far its a really good book! :) Please leave a comment! I love comments.*****

After a long first day in the arena I'm excited to finally get some sleep. "I'll take first shift." Finnick says. His eyes are watery and I figure he needs some time to mourn Mag's death. "Okay," I say, lying down next to Peeta. I rest my head on his chest as he places his hand on my head. I close my eyes and slowly drift off.

I wake up to see Finnick sitting over me, watching curiously. I shot up afraid he might be deciding to kill me. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispers a slow smile creeping up on his face. "Oh," I say startled. He stands up. He is a good six inches taller than me which in the moonlight makes him appear menacing. "My shift then." I say walking towards the water and plopping myself down in the sand. He comes and sits next to me. We are a good fifteen feet away from Peeta who is still sleeping like a baby.

"You should go to sleep." I say, staring out at the water, watching the moon on the water appear to ripple. "I can't." He says. I sigh and toss a rock in the water. After a few minutes of total silence I say "Why?" There is a pause. "I can't stop thinking about you." He replies.

My heart skips a beat. What is this? What is he doing? I don't say anything but my brow furrows. I can feel his eyes on me. "I love you Katniss." He says. This is ridiculous! Is he hoping that somehow I love him too? What game is he playing? I go to stand up but he grabs my wrist and throws me into the sand. I don't want to scream for fear of alerting others to where we are. Well, I guess this is it. I think. Finnick Odair is going to kill me. The thought is rather dull. For some reason it doesn't seem to be a problem.

Then his face is inches from mine. "I love you." He repeats. His lips press on mine. I try to push him away. But he is too strong. If the cameras were capturing this what would Prim and my Mother think? What would Gale think?

I try again to push him away again, unsuccessfully. His breathing becomes heavy as his tongue breaks through my lips, forcing its way into my mouth. I want to scream. I want this to stop. Without moving his head he moves so he is straddling me. Now I can't escape.

I try to push him. But with one hand he holds my wrists together above my head. I can only squirm. Finnick begins to grind on me, hard. I squeak. He stops and moves his head up. I gasp for air. "Ever since I saw you in the Games last year I wanted you." He whispers. I groan. "Please stop." I say. I try to move.

"I love you too much." He says as he begins to grind on me again. I feel something quite hard pushing against me now and Finnick is biting his bottom lip as if to keep from making any sound.

"What-" I begin, wondering what is pressing up so hard against me when he lets out a low moan. He closes his eyes and continues to groan, his grip on my wrists tightens. I desperately try to squirm away but this only makes him press harder on me. He knows I won't make a sound. I don't want anyone to know where we are. I don't want to be killed. Especially not like this. Finnick uses his free hand to pull down my pants. I try to keep my legs together so he can't but he wins when he strokes my inner thigh, practically making them open.

I moan. What am I doing? I need to stop. This needs to stop. "There we go." He says as if to say 'it took long enough for you to be on my side.' He slips his hand in my underpants and I groan as one of his finger slips into me. "Please" I whimper. He smiles at me. "Please stop." I try again, even though the pleasure is unbearable. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "You aren't pregnant."

I inhale quickly as suddenly he inserts two fingers. "How do you know?" I manage to get out. "You're way to tight, or Peeta's really small." He chuckles. I moan louder. He closes his mouth around mine in an attempt to keep the sound from escaping. Then he rips off my underpants and pulls his pants and underwear off with ease. "Ready?" He smiles. "Why are you doing this?" I ask. "Because I love you. I want you. Chose me. Pick me instead of Peeta. We can all get out alive, but I want you." He says. I don't know what to say or do. If I had anything my way I would be home right now and going to marry Gale.

I come back to the situation I am in when Finnick slowly slides his manhood into me. I almost scream. It hurts so badly. He covers my mouth and bites his lower lip again. "Please" I manage to say in a shaky voice. He continues deeper inside me. It hurts so badly, like no other pain I've felt before. Then it hurts less as he begins to slowly move in and out. And after a while it starts to feel good. "Faster." I whisper under my breath, moaning. Finnick must have heard because he pulses faster and faster until I can't stand it anymore.

I scream in pleasure and he doesn't cover my mouth this time because he screams "Katniss!" as the top of his lungs. I hear some rustling. He lays his head on my chest still inside me and breathes heavily. I'm trying to breath too.

"Katniss?" I hear. I freeze. It's Peeta. Finnick immediately gets up. "Finnick?" I hear. "What did you-" Peeta begins but he is cut off by Finnick shoving him to the ground. I barely get up. My legs are so weak. I put my pants back on. "Finnick! Stop!" I yell as Finnick is repeatedly punching Peeta in the face. "Stop!"

"Why should I?" Finnick shouts back. "Because… because… because I love him!" I say, pushing Finnick out of the way. "You raped her!" Peeta sputters, blood covering his face. He tried to get up but I hold him back. "She liked it!" Finnicks yells. Peeta's face falls. "I didn't," I try to say but my words are lost as Peeta gets up and marches back towards the jungle. "Peeta!" I shout.

"We don't need him." Finnick says, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Now that he is gone I can make love to you all day." I try to push him away. I love Peeta right? Not Finnick. Why I am so confused. I succumb to him and turn around, allowing him to kiss me again. Maybe I do love him.


End file.
